The 1000-Year-Old Clown From Outer Space
THE 1000-YEAR-OLD CLOWN FROM OUTER SPACE - #4 ---- My favorite move of all time has got to be "The 1000-Year-Old Clown From Outer Space." It's about a clown who's been living in space for 1000 years that comes to earth to seek revenge. It's a pretty ridiculous movie, but I love it. It was made in the 60's, and it even had its own comic book, which I yet to own. I'm going to the flea market today to see if I can find different variations of The 1000-Year-Old Clown From Outer Space on VHS. I went to the flea market for about an hour, and couldn't find any VHS tapes. But I did manage to find find a T1000YOCFOS comic book! It was incredibly dusty, and in poor condition. I bought it from a man that appeared to be in his 50's. He had it laying in a box, and I asked if I could buy it. He said yes, but for 30 dollars. I was a bit miffed at the price, as the comic was in poor condition. But since I love the movie so much, I just had to have it! I took it home the following day, excited to read it. I opened up the comic book, and the first page was torn off. I was very angry at this, as I paid 30 bucks for this is stupid thing. The rest of the pages were either missing, torn to shreds, or were covered in black marks. What the heck happened to this thing? What was odd about the comic book, was that the last page was perfectly intact, and in mint condition. What was on the page was a mailing address. "Send in proof of purchase to (company name) (address information) and you'll receive special The 1000-Year-Old Clown From Space merchandise! Send in proof of purchase before 2016 or else this special merch will be lost forever!" Huh? Before 2016? That's odd, because this comic book was made in the 60's. Why would the deadline for entry be in 2016? Not only that, the entry page is in perfect condition. I find this awfully strange. But will anything happen if I send in proof of purchase? I was curious to find out. I ripped the page out of the comic book, and sent it to the address listed. It says it could take up to a month to receive the reward. Ugh... The next day early in the morning, I heard knocking at my door. I opened the door, and there was no one there. I looked down, and saw a package. No way, it can't be! There's no way it could of gotten here that fast. I sent it to California, and I live in Maryland! This is crazy. Eh, maybe it isn't what I'm thinking it is. I brought the package into my house, and proceeded to open it. Inside was a flashy cube that was slightly bigger than a RubixCube. What the heck is this thing? Oh yeah! It's the device in the movie that they used to trap the clown in! This thing is super cool. Also in the box was a piece of paper. It says, "Thank you for sending in proof of purchase of T1000YOCFOS! You are the only one to do this in 50 years! So we awarded you with the prop that was used in the move. Take good care of it, as it's the only one in the universe. And please be careful with it... In the wrong hands, it could be very deadly." The last two sentences are very interesting. How could this thing be deadly in the wrong hands? Whatever, I'm just super stoked to have this! I looked at the time and it was 9:30 AM. Shoot! I'm late for work! When I get home tonight, I'm going to stare at the cube all night. I set the cube on the kitchen table, and left. At 12:00 AM, I arrived home from work, and there it was! The cube... The one of a kind, majestic, flashy cube. It looks so freaking cool. I took a closer look at it, and on the top there was a keypad. The cube's role in the movie was to trap the clown. But to trap it, they had to unlock it by punching in a code on the key bad. I re-watched the movie to see what the code was. The code is "12345167". I punched it in on the keypad, and to my surprise, the cube opened up. Just like in the movie! Inside was rainbow colored, flashing, holographic goop. I touched it, and it stuck to my fingers for a few seconds, turning gray before fading away. It felt sort of like gallium. Heh, I wonder if unlocking the cube will unleash the 100-year-old clown from outer space? Nah... Well, It's pretty late, and I need to go to sleep. The next morning, I headed out to work immediately. I sadly didn't have enough time to gawk at the cube, but I will tonight. Later that night, I arrived home at midnight once again. I looked down at the table, and saw the cube wasn't flashing colors anymore. I took a closer look, and saw that the goop inside was gone too. What happened? Did the batteries on this thing die? I decided it would be best to call the company that sent me the cube. I called them, and they said "The cube in the wrong hands could be very deadly." and they hung up. What was that all about? What do they mean by that? Should I worry? I think I'm just going to forget about all of this, and go to sleep. A few hours later while I was sleeping, I heard a noise in the kitchen. I have no pets in my house, and I live alone. So I got up and headed down to the kitchen with a baseball bat. I tried to turn the kitchen light on, but it wouldn't budge. I grabbed a flashlight, and scanned around the area. I saw nothing, until I saw something move in the open closet. I take a peak in there, and I jump back, falling to the floor. The figure walked out of the shadows... I-it's him; the 1000-year-old clown from outer space! He charged right for me, so I got the bat and hit him in the face with it. He fell straight to the floor, shouting weird noises. He got up and threw a green smoke grenade at me. My whole house was covered in green smoke. Dammit! I lost sight of him! In the corner of my eye, I saw two green glowing eyes piercing right at me. I charged at him with the bat again, but he kicked me straight down to the ground. At the moment, I realized how foolish I was. I can just trap him with the cube! But how? I need to know the code! The clown then runs to the kitchen, and takes the cube. Shoot! I need to get that cube from him! The clown looked at me and started laughing maniacally. I tried to charge at him, but he then jumped threw the roof with his springy shoes, leaving a huge hole in the roof. I can't believe this! He's going to destroy the town! I need to get that cube, and figure out the code! I ran outside, and saw the clown flying in the sky. He's heading right for town! Before I can follow him, I need to figure out the code. I ran back inside my house, and rewatched the movie once more. The code they used to trap the clown was "1238219". I quickly got in my car, and drove right into town. When I got there, there were people screaming, and I could see why. The clown was on top of a building holding a baby! The clown spotted me, and shot a laser beam at me with his finger. I dodged laser, and went to the ladder that was on the building the clown was on. I climbed up there, and the clown saw me. He started to laugh maniacally, while the baby he was holding was screaming. I brought along side me a taser. The clown didn't seem to know what it was, so I shot it at him. He got shocked, while holding the baby. I got the baby, and threw it down below, where the parent caught it. The clown then falls to the ground due to the shocks he received. This made him drop the cube, so I grabbed it, and punched in the code. The cube stared to flash and shake. Rainbow colored clouds emerged from the cube, and so did lighting. But the clouds didn't come for the clown... they came to me! I got sucked into the cube! The clown picked up the cube, and punched in the code that released me for some reason. I came out of the cube, and I had rainbow colored flashy goop all over me. Wait a minute... I can absorb the clown with the goop! I tackled the clown to the ground, and he started to merge with me. Wait a minute... NO! The goop wasn't on my body anymore... but the clown was. One half is me... and the other half is the clown. Me and the clown are one now. I then get a phone call. I answer it. "The cube can be deadly in the wrong hands. You were the wrong hands. Have fun with Arnold the space clown for the rest of your life! P.S No refunds." Category:Clowns Category:Space Category:TV/Movies Category:Books/Comics/Magazines/Newspapers Category:Objects Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Twist Ending